Homestuck Drabbles
by megkingo
Summary: Here is quite a few of the Homestuck drabbles I write in my spare time. Feel free to request an idea for a drabble!
1. Rejection Stings

Rejection Stings

"Wwhat did you just say?" Eridan croaked out in disbelief, praying that he heard his moirail incorrectly. Feferi sighed and shook her head, trying to be firm and forward. Although she was clearly upset about this new development as well. "I said, t)(at me and you can no longer be glubbing moirails anymore!" She cried out, goggles fogging up with her fresh tears. Her soft eyes shining apologetically. "Eridan... I am so sorry, but I cannot put up wit)( your crap anymore... Moirails are supposed to look out for each other, but you )(ave never done anyt)(ing for me! I am always keeping you out of trouble... And you get into so glubbing muc)( of it!" Feferi was outright sobbing now, probably at the shocked, distraught look on Eridan's face. His heart was being torn by her ever word. Eridan and Feferi were moirails, or destined friends. It is one of the four quadrants of Alternian romance. But now she was leaving him... Just like his former kismesis Vriska did only a short time ago. Now, his quadrants were empty... "But Fef, we havve alwways been moirails! Wwhy must that change noww?" Eridan said rushedly, "Perhaps, you are not feeling wwell. Yes, that must be it! Fef wwould you like me to get you a drink of wwater? Then we can rethink this!" Feferi looked grimly to Eridan, shocked at his panic in the situation, "No... Sorry Eridan, but I feel perfectly fine, and I am confident about my decision..." She then turned on her heels and started to walk away. "Ha, Fef! I see wwhat you did there! Now that wwe are no longer moirails, can we become something a little more flushed? You knoww, maybe reddish? I know I feel that wway about you!" Grasping the last thread of hope there was, desperately hoping for a chance at matespritship. Feferi turned her head and cast him a despairing, pitying glance. "Eridan, please don't make t)(is )(arder t)(en it )(as to be..." She whispered sorrowfully and she turned to leave again. "Bye Eridan... We can still be friends... Just not)(ing in the quadrants, okay?" She said hopefully as she strode further away. She seemed to be trying to redeem her usual cheerful, bubbly spirit. "Of course Fef!" He yelled back happy at seeing another chance with his former moirail, "I wwill alwways be here for you! Platonically of course!" He yelled after her, heart sinking at that last part. She turned back towards him and smiled, "T)(anks for not being angry wit)( me..." She muttered softly. But how can I not be angry? Eridan thought suddenly, but then widened his eyes. Where did that thought come from? Only later did he discover her to be hanging around with Sollux. That mischievious bastard... Eridan thought bitterly, As soon as Fef leaves me, he comes in for the kill, or so to say. Eridan fixes his most furious glare upon the Gemini. How dare he woo her now of all times? "What the hell are you glaring about, creep?" Sollux snapped at him from across the room. "Are you angry that I got your girl? Stupid... She left you!" He then shouted at him with his insufferable lisp. Each word pierced his heart like a sharpened dagger, reopening wounds that never completely healed. "Shut up! Just... Shut the fuck up!" Eridan roars at the other troll. "Oh," Sollux taunted childishly, "Did I hit a nerve, fish breath?" Eridan stepped forward, grasping the wand that Kanaya made him in his pocket tightly. "Care to repeat that, Sollux?" He whispered darkly, fury blazing in his eyes like a vicious fire, ready to burn whoever came close enough. He was beyond angry now, he was simply furious. That low-life, arrogant, land dweller! How dare he taunt me like that! Sollux saw the fury in the others eyes and he simply smirks, satisfied that he managed to infuriate the other so easily, "Sure, fish face, what do you want me to repeat? The part where I taunt you? Or about how Feferi hates you now?" Eridan snarled and leapt at Sollux flashing his wand out. Sollux's red and blue eyes flash and both shoot powerful beams at each other. Solid was renowned for his powerful telekinetic abilities, but Eridan's wand was stronger, and it's force sent Sollux flying backwards. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious, with his disgusting mustard colored blood staining the floor. His glasses fell to the floor, shattering and revealing blind eyes. Eridan smirked in satisfaction, but still felt the anger. Strangely, it had not faded. Even though his revenge, albeit satisfying revenge, he still needed to lash out some more. Feferi gave him a shocked look. He simply glared back at her, feeling a dark, corrupt burning within him, scorching all rational sense. Her face darkened and she reached for her trident, angry at Eridan's betrayal. She was good friends with Sollux, and now he was very injured, or perhaps even dead. She must fight for him. And in the midst of Eridan's rage he did not even realize that he shot a white laser from his wand, through Feferi's stomach. She dropped to the ground gasping, her royal fushia blood spreading everywhere. Feferi slowly shut her eyes, shocked at what Eridan had done. She thought him to be better then this. Then, Kanaya, angry that he killed her friend, whipped out her chainsaw, leaping at Eridan angrily. He barely even turned before the other troll was slumped to the ground also. With a similar gaping wound in her chest, and with jade green blood pooling beneath her. Eridan then left the room, leaving a certain Cancer gaping at the horrible scene that just unfolded. I killed my beloved Feferi... He thought to himself in anguish, very soon after the act had been committed. How could I do such a thing... Perhaps it was the rejection that fed the fire... Perhaps it was my envious feelings when I saw her with Sollux... But whatever the reason, it has happened, and I can not do anything to reverse it.


	2. Depressing Departure

Depressing Departure

Tavros thought that Vriska hated him. Yet he could not bring himself to return her feelings. She always subjected him to near-impossible challenges, which she said, would strengthen him. He always tried his best, but even that seemed to disappoint the Scorpio. Her actions showed that she most likely hated him. But when Vriska kissed him, he did not even know what to think anymore. She called him weak, but now he would do his best to impress her. Equius made him some robot-legs, which gave the Tauros confidence, and he felt as though he was much stronger, since he was no longer confined in a wheel-chair. But then Tavros thought of how nasty Vriska had been to him, and decided that he had no reason to want to impress her. In fact, he had many more reasons to want to kill her. He could clearly recall the time when Vriska had shoved him off that cliff. He was sure that it had been a failed murder attempt, judging by the disbelief that clouded her eyes when she found him to be alive. However he did lose the use of his legs, which constantly haunted him. But now that he had a new pair of working legs, he felt full of vigor, full of confidence. He would kill Vriska. He would prove her wrong, and condemn her to death for the pain she made him feel. Tavros grinned delightedly at the prospect of vengeance, and he held up his lance, thinking of how great it would feel to impale her with it. For her to be the "weak" one.

He waited patiently on the cliff face, knowing she would accept his defiant challenge. And soon, he saw her flying towards him, with a trail of sparkles behind her. He smirked as she landed and threatened him, and he threatened her right back with his new-found vigilance. The surprise that shined in her wide eyes satisfied him immensely, but then she brought out something that he would rather not see ever again. His old legs. He took a shocked step backwards, feeling a wave of emotions tumble through himself at the sight of his former limbs. He furrowed his brow and bowed his head in a sudden fury, holding his lance tightly. Vriska grinned widely at evoking this strong reaction from the Taurus. He charged at the smirking troll, mechanical legs swiftly sprinting towards her. He was about to impale her through the stomach, when she suddenly slapped him roughly in the face, disabling him momentarily. She then pried the weapon from his grasp, and stabbed him through through the chest, leaving him gasping for air. He felt his rust-colored blood begin to fill his lungs and begin to suffocate him. How could my plan backfire so drastically? He thought sorrowfully as he felt warm blood run down his body and soak into his clothes. I was strong, wasn't I? I gave it my best try... He felt himself begin to fall, and he realized that Vriska had pushed him off of the cliff. She was looking very triumphant, watching Tavros fall with a victorious air about her. Why does this feel so familiar? He sluggishly thought as his golden eyes glazed over. He was limp and numb by the moment he hit the rocky ground below. Unfeeling, and cold, detached from the world.

Tavros awoke with a jolt, not knowing where he was. Last he remembered, he had been trying to kill Vriska, but his plan failed... The troll looked down at his body, to see it as transparent, and slightly luminescent. I am dead... Strangely that thought brought him no grief. I have died...


	3. Unwanted Guilt

Unwanted Guilt

Vriska hated Tavros. She hated him because he was so infuriatingly weak and unconfident. She hated how despite how hard she tried, she could not change his personality traits, and how he did not appreciate her efforts. She had challenged him, and encouraged him, in a futile attempt to strengthen him. Her efforts were wasted however, as ever obstacle she placed for him to overcome, he found some way to screw up. But she mostly hated him because, to her absolute horror and astonishment, she discovered that she was developing black feelings for him. Her emotions had already caused her to cripple the meek troll in a futile attempt at murder. She had shoved him off of a cliff during a intense roll-play session that they were playing together. And To her immense disappointment, he had not died. But instead lost the use of his legs. But now that Vriska had reached the god tier, she was positive that she could pull it off this time. With her new-found strength and abilities, she was going to kill Tavros. And end this possible kismesis-ship before it even started.

Vriska danced across the dark sky towards her target, leaving a shining, bright trail in her wake. She then glanced at Tavros, and saw him looking infuriated, and surprisingly confident. She smirked as she came to the conclusion that wishes feeling murderous as well, like he had a chance. She landed gracefully onto the cliff face upon which the other troll was standing. She fluttered her wings to stabilize herself, and to flaunt her new god-tier upgrades of course. Narrowing her eyes and gently flapping her blue wings, she bared her teeth victoriously as though the battle was already won. They stood several feet apart, wing gently blowing Vriska's orange costume. She pointed a finger at him, then gestured to the ground in a intimidating way to say, 'You are going to die'. Tavros simply glared back towards her, and swiped his finger across his throat in a gesture she thought to mean, 'How about you first?' This unusual display of unwavering confidence shocked Vriska, so she brought out something she knew would dent his composture. She whipped out his old legs, torn off after he was crippled. Rust colored blood leaked from their bases and pooled on the ground. And her face was the picture of outright insanity as she expected Tavros to drop to her feet and beg for his miserable life. She almost laughed at the sheer certainty of it all, but something in Tavros' eyes made her refrain from doing so. She saw fire in his eyes. His loss of his legs had always been a sore spot for him, so she expected it to weaken his spirit, and to renounce him to his usual self. But, instead of backing doing like Vriska expected, he became furious at the display of his former limbs. He yelled and charged at her with the jousting weapon he was so fond of. He seemed sure that he would beat Vriska, even with her powers. But Vriska smirked, and simply fluttered to the side using her new god tier wings, and she grabbed the lance out of his grasp. She then grinned hugely and impaled him through the torso. He stumbled backwards, brown blood flowing down his body. His face was priceless. Shocked, angry, confused, and hurt, all in one. Vriska smiles and pushes him off the cliff, feeling strangely nostalgic at the action. His eyes blank, and he falls motionlessly onto the ground far below. Vriska laughs maniacally and flys off whispering softly to herself,

"Fly, Pupa, fly..."

Only later did the prospect murder fully strike her. No problem, she thought to herself reassuringly, I have murdered thousands of other trolls, how could this feel any different? Good god, was she wrong. She felt immense guilt at her slaughter and she did not know why. It was quite possibly due to the fact that Tavros was the first troll she killed that she actually cared about. All of the others were killed only for a source of nourishment for her giant, spider lusus. She did not personally know any of her other victims. Nor did she have black feelings for them. She pounded the ground she sat upon with a quivering fist, why must she become weak now? She raged to herself. Right when her cold, ravenous demeanor was most necessary? She cradled her face with her hands, How could she fight Jack Noir now? He was already practically unstoppable, with the power of the Green Sun on his side. And if Vriska could not ruthlessly kill like before, if she became weak, even the tiniest amount of hope was dashed out. She tried to convince herself that what she felt was not grief, but her heart told her otherwise. Clenching her pointed teeth in frustration, she tried to force herself to feel great about the murdeFor and not just for herself, she needed to be strong for her friends too. How could she be a descendant of the great Marquise Spinneret Mindfang if she could not suck it up for a simple murder? She felt so confused and angry inside, fighting with her own emotions. And surprisingly, she suddenly needed a comforting presence. Somebody to hold her close and say that everything was alright. And she had never needed that before. She was raised only by her ever-hungry lusus, and the diary of her great ancestor, so nobody had ever really been there. She hesitantly picked up her phone and messaged somebody she knew would listen.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling ghostlyTrickster [GT]

AG: I n88d to t8ll you som8thing that I don't feel too gr8 about ::::( GT: What is it Vriska? AG: I just kill8d some8ody...


End file.
